SAA Big Brother UK Season 9
Big Brother 9 is the ninth series of Big Brother UK SAA. It started on the 3rd November 2016 and ended on the 21st November 2016, lasting 25 days. For the first time since Big Brother 1, 16 housemates entered the house at launch. On the 21st November, Hassan was announced as the winner of Big Brother 9, marking TwentyOneThrones' second Big Brother win and making him the first player to win more than one regular BBUK season. His win came under fire, most notably by other housemates Livi & Freddie who cited his win as 'fixed'. Like Big Brother 2, the series opening had a duo/partner twist which ran through for the first four weeks of the series. The first major step of the twist, which saw a whole duo being evicted, caused anger among other housemates and audience members, who either agreed or disagreed with the eviction result. Following Kourtney & Ariana's eviction on Day 14, it was announced that there would be a 'flash vote' for one of the first six evicted housemates to re-enter the house, making it the first time since Big Brother 5 that a housemate re-entered the house in a twist. Housemates Hassan and Tana eventually went on to compete in Big Brother UK: All Winners, where Hassan was evicted, placing 10th, and Tana made the final, placing 5th. Twists Twists * '''On Day 1, '''the housemates were asked to stand on targets in the garden. Each target was occupied by two people each and Big Brother revealed that the house would be split into Duos, also known as rivals. It was revealed for the first week, the duos would nominate together and would nominate another duo. Furthermore, it was also revealed that the first eviction would see a whole duo being evicted, meaning that for the first time in Big Brother history, two housemates will be evicted in the first week. * '''On Day 4, '''the housemates were informed of the 'Bestfriend' pass, which would grant a whole duo from eviction every week. Holders of the pass would be determined in anyway. * '''On Day 8, '''before nominations began on Day 9, the housemates were informed that only one person from each duo would be given the right to nominate. This would be determined via a number puzzle in the diary room. As solo housemates, Leo & Hassan were given the right to nominate automatically. * '''On Day 11, '''following Kourtneys eviction, the housemates were told that another of them would be leaving on the same day. The second and third highest nominees in the public vote (Ariana & Tana respectively) would be nominated for a special eviction. It was then announced that solo housemates Hassan & Leo would decide who would be evicted. After 30 seconds of deliberation, they chose to evict Ariana. * '''On Day 12, '''it was announced that the duo twist would come to an end after four weeks. Although the twist was gone, it was then announced that one of the first six evictees would re-enter the house via a public vote. Following Jamie's eviction on '''Day 14 '''the flash vote opened and Jessie received 77% while Kourtney received 11% and both of them re-entered the house on the same day. On Day 17, following Lucy's eviction. All of the housemates voted on which of the two returners should stay, after all eight housemates voted. It came down to a tie and as a result, the flash vote was used as the tiebreaker and as she received 77% of the vote, Jessie won the right to re-enter the game and Kourtney was re-evicted. * '''On Day 21, '''the housemates were informed that nominations were cancelled and instead everyone faced eviction automatically. However all eight remaining housemates were then given the chance to save themselves in the 'BB Last Save' which took place on the same day. The winner would receive immunity from the final eviction and thus would be secured a place in the final. As he managed to beat everyone, Danny won the challenge and became the first finalist. Returnee Vote On Day 12, it was announced that one of the six first evicted housemates will be granted re-entry into the house. During the session on the 11th November, following the live eviction. A flash poll opened and over 190 votes were cast between all of the six evicted housemates. Jessie & Kourtney were then revealed to have received the most votes and they re-entered the house on the same day. Tasks & Challenges Tasks After the absence of shopping tasks in Big Brother 8, they have returned to this series. Challenges Housemates The housemates were revealed daily in groups of four from Monday, 31st October to launch day on the 3rd November 2016. This is the only series to date to not feature any housemates entering after launch. Nominations Table Notes * For this week, the duos nominated together and they nominated other whole duos for eviction. Furthermore, if evicted, both partners in a duo would be evicted alongside each other. * As his partner was ejected, Leo was automatically saved from eviction despite being nominated. * In these weeks, in the event that a housemate no longer has a duo (whether they are lost to ejection, voluntary departure or eviction) they will be immune from nominations until the duos twist is over. * Every week from Week 2, duos are given the chance to win a 'Bestfriend pass' which lasts for one week and can keep a whole duo immune from eviction. * This week, only one member from each duo is eligible to nominate, as they are solo housemates, Hassan & Leo will automatically be given the right to nominate. * Following Kourtney's eviction, it was announced that the housemates with the second and third highest result in the poll would face eviction yet again, which turned out to be Ariana & Tana. However Hassan & Leo decided who to evict out of the two nominees, they both chose Ariana and she was evicted. * This week, the public voted in a 'flash poll' to determine which two evicted housemates would be given another shot in the house. Kourtney & Jessie (the housemates with the most votes) are exempt from eviction. * Following their re-entry on Day 13, Kourtney & Jessie were told that only one of them would stay in the house and on Day 17, the rest of the house voted on who should stay. However the vote was a tie between 4-4 and as a result, the final result was determined by the 'flash vote' from Day 13, Jessie received 77% of votes. * For this week, nominations are cancelled and instead the housemates (who are all nominated automatically) competed in the 'BB Last Save' where one of the housemates would be saved from eviction. * For the final week, the public are voting for who they want to be the winner of Big Brother 9.